心の声 (la voz del corazón)
by Yolii
Summary: rico, millonario, la verdad no le importa, no le importan los de voluntad débil, los de sentimientos débiles,los que arrastran a otras personas a sus vidas para que los ayuden, simplemente el vive su vida como el quiere. y quien sabe puede conocer a personas que cambien eso en el.
1. Chapter 1

**Si, se que me estoy echando la soga al cuello pero no puedo evitarlo, me encanta Kuroko no basuke, este fic es sobre eso será largo (eso creo owo) por lo cual ya tienen el summary (todo feo ewe) y aunque no se entienda bien me encanta eso de meter ocs ya que siempre he pensado como seria si en realidad estuviéramos ahí que haríamos frente a nuestros personajes por eso hice esto. Esta idea ase me ocurrió por que viendo Kuroko no basuke (no he visto el manga) y como que se vio algo raro (que murasakibara entrara en la zona) y se viera algo no se un poco normal hubiera algo mas fuerte que la zona (sospecho un poco por Akashi). **

**Bien solo tienen que mandar esto:**

**Ficha del oc**

**Nombre:**

**Nacionalidad:(ejemplo si son de América como kagami)**

**Años:**

**Escuela: (ya saben shuutoku, tuou(no se si asi se escribe), seirin, etc.**

**Año: (ejemplo 1-a)**

**Gustos:**

**Disgusto:**

**Costumbres:**

**Miedos o fobias:**

**Historia: **

**Apariencia:**

**Mascotas: (si quieren tener ejemplo: Kuroko con no.2) son libres de dejar esto vacio.**

**Posición social:**

**Familia:**

**Cumpleaños:**

**Habilidades:**

**Pareja:**

**Información extra:**

**Bien los cupos son solo de 10 personas 6 para compañeros de giotto osea que hayan ido a la misma escuela que el, su antigua escuela, pero ahora se reencontraran y/o si quieren ser familia de Giotto pueden ser 4 (si quieren) si no las meteré de que, apenas lo conocerán, como ya saben Kuroko esta apartado (creo, no sé si giotto se quedara solo) fuera de ahí todos están libres, pueden mandar hetero o yaoi como quieran (no se si poner a Kuroko con giotto ya que todos dicen que le gusta el kagakuro) para el próximo capítulo pondré el prologo, espero poder contar con ustedes.**

**No olviden si quieren enviarlo por review o MP como gusten.**


	2. prologo

**Bien al terminar el prologo mencionare los puestos ya ocupados disfrutenlo:33**

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Prólogo

Sus ojos uno azabache y el otro blanco, nada escapa de ello de lo que ve en realidad, los defectos más grandes de la gente: el odio, la avaricia, la codicia, la envidia, cada parte de el está hecha para eso, para ver simplemente las debilidades de los demás porque es parte natural de su vida, es algo que desde pequeño ha estado con él, algo que le es fiel y que nunca se ira.

-el avión aterrizara en unos segundos abróchese el cinturón por favor.

La aeromoza fue hacia todos diciéndole lo mismo.

Segundos después el avión aterrizo y la gente comenzó a bajar de este, un señor de la tercera edad con un traje tenía un pizarrón con el nombre "giotto Hibari" escrito en un muy buen kanji, un chico alto 1.90 pelo negro con ojos heterocromaticos, se acercó a este con paso decidido, aquel señor lo reconoció:

-Hibari-sama, bienvenido, su hermana está en la escuela por lo cual no pudo venir.

El solo asintió serio y los dos se dirigieron a la salida, ahí una limosina los esperaba, los dos se subieron y se fueron de ahí.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-hicieron lo que les dije.

-si Hibari-sama, los papeles están listos solo tiene que ir a dejarlos y hacer un pequeño examen.

-me voy.

Que le vaya bien.

Giotto se fue caminando, la vestimenta que traía era normal un pantalón azul, con una blusa blanca en forma de v y un bolso deportivo en donde traía otras cosas, al dar la vuelta choco con alguien tirándolo completamente.

-duele, que te pasa.

Aquella chica subió sus ojos para poder ver con quien choco.

-tanto tiempo no? Hibari.

El solo la quedo viendo desafiantemente afilando su mirada, viendo todo de ella: la piel muy blanca un poco roja por el sol, el cabello largo y esponjado color negro ébano y finalmente sus ojos verde esmeralda en promedio Alta, 1.75, ella se levanto y se sacudió, todo el tiempo el la miraba sin decir nada.

-oye que te pasa estas enamorado de mi o qué?

Ella rio agraciadamente, el solo se fue dejándola sola.

-ey espérame!

-porque debo hacerlo?

Sus palabras salieron frías.

-me perdí, voy hacia seirin no sabes donde esta?

El no se inmuto y siguió su camino dejándola otra vez.

-no puede ser nunca cambiaras verdad?

Lia siguió a giotto después de un rato llegaron a seirin, pronto entraron a la dirección donde los recibieron.

-que necesitan.

-vine a hacer mi inscripción.

-eh, entonces los dos estaremos en la misma escuela que coincidencia!

-bien denme sus papeles.

-oh, señorita Hoshizoka le faltan papeles.

-que porque? , se supone que tenía todos.

-le falta el cuestionario, la escuela se los da, usted solo tenía que llenarlo, Hibari-kun sus papeles están en perfectas condiciones solo tiene que ir a hacer el examen. Es en el segundo piso aula 2-a.

-hmp.

Después de eso, se fue dejando a Lia, con el profesor, aquella persona sabia que se la iba a reencontrar al igual que otras, todo iba como él había pensado al llegar al salón de exámenes, pudo ver a otros alumnos el solo se sentó dejando su bolso al lado de él, termino rápidamente pero al ver por la ventana pudo ver a 12 personas corriendo junto con un perro pequeño una sonrisa salió de su cara para levantarse y entregar su examen, había encontrado algo.

**Bien aquí termina el prologo y los personajes son estos:**

C. Franklin/ Aomine Daiki/ amiga /Lilianne "Lia" Hoshizoka

Thania22 /kiyoshi teppei/ prima /Aida Di Benedetto

Mimi x333/ shintarou Midorima /hermana/Ayano Shimura

Bubbleblack/ Kise Ryouta/prima /Sakurada Lilith

Thiscityissocoldandold/Murasakibara Atsushi/ex compañera /Danielle Kimura

Michimiau2011/Fukui Kensuke/Ex compañera /Mio Minabuchi

Lost one's weeping/Himuro /ex-compañero /Kyung Hyo-Suk

BelleVongola/Akashi Seijuro. / Amiga de la infancia /Akemi Ryuzaki

**Apenas aparecieron 2 (no por completo ewe) pero algo es algo porque apenas es el prologo falta 1 persona para hablar bien con ella (si no quedamos bien en los detalles lamentablemente quedara fuera) en el siguiente capítulo saldrán otra personas por lo cual será largo el cap, espero y les haya gustado nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	3. cap 1 diversión de un rato

**Bien perdón por no actualizar es que la escuela me mata además de que hice un pequeño cuento para un concurso pongan changuitos para que llegue lejos xDD, pero bueno aquí está el primer cap. Disfrútenlo.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece (dios si lo fuera seria la persona más feliz) sino al gran Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Cap. 1 diversión de un rato.

El sol todavía no se ocultaba, pero daba una sensación intranquila como si fuera a atacar en cualquier momento, el viento tampoco ayudaba era como si ellos trataran de advertir de algo solo haciéndose más notorios, giotto fue hasta la cancha de basquetbol sonrió al no encontrar a nadie dejo su bolso al lado de la puerta y tomo un balón de él, rápidamente corrió por toda la cancha sintiendo una sensación nueva, aprendiendo de el entorno que lo rodeaba, sintiendo y recibiendo información con tan solo jugar.

-quien eres?

Escuchó una voz monótona, el solo pudo quedarse quieto, volteo a ver a aquella persona, un chico 1.68 exactos, pelo azul claro igual que sus ojos con una cara inexpresiva.

-Hibari giotto y tú serás Kuroko tetsuya no?

Kuroko se sorprendió al ser reconocido, giotto se quedo tranquilo, volteo a ver hacia atrás de Kuroko, si alguien no venia, de repente kagami apareció junto con los otros.

-quien es Kuroko, es nuevo?

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-vamos Shin-chan.

Una chica de 1.55 aproximadamente con pelo negro y ojos violetas miraba a midorima suplicante

-te digo que no quiero ir.

-vamos, Shin-chan, será emocionante, jajaja.

-takao.

-no quieres conocer a mi hermano.

Midorima se tenso rápidamente.

-lo sabia llévame.

-solo porque me diste el amuleto de la suerte.

-Yeii.

Entonces Shin-chan, si yo te doy uno también me cargaras?

-nunca.

-eh porque?

-hago una excepción por Ayano

Ayano se subió mientras le dijo.

-si takao, no abuses, jajaja.

-pero eres tú la que abusas!

A lo lejos alguien los miraba un chico con estilo ulzzang alto 1.96, cabello grisáceo que es levemente ondulado y algo más largo de lo común, un fleco que casi le tapa ambos ojos, los cuales son de color pardo con tez blanca.

-Hibari eh, no estaría mal ver uno de sus juegos, ya que siempre son emocionantes no crees Dae-min.

Un hurón color chocolate salió de su suéter posicionándose en su hombro.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Riko y Hyuga fueron con giotto directamente.

-quieres entrar al club de baloncesto?

Kagami miraba a giotto y sonrió.

-qué tal si jugamos?

-oí, kagami no creas que todos pueden jugar contigo.

-si gano que pasa?

-una apuesta interesante, mmm, pues hare lo que tú quieras.

Todos gritaron.

-quee!

-acepto, si pierdo te enseñare un todo lo que se del basquetbol.

Giotto mantenía su mirada seria.

*parece que me divertiré un rato*

-pero, tienes que jugar con todo lo que tienes, sino, no lo hare.

-como tú quieras.

-kagami-kun no te confíes.

-lo sé Kuroko, descuida.

Giotto fue hasta su mochila y se fue a los vestidores salió con unos tenis deportivos y su balón, se dirigió hasta donde estaba kagami, y Hyuga fue el árbitro.

-que está haciendo kagami?

Una chica de tez blanquecina, de cuerpo delgado un poco delicado de cintura chica, cadera algo ancha, largas piernas llamativas, pecho un poco grande sin exagerar, nariz pequeña, largas pestañas que muestran sus ojos verdes, y su cabello blanco y lacio a la cintura

-pues el quiso jugar contra él, porque?

Contesto teppei.

-el es mi primo, además no creo que sea bueno que juegue contra él.

-porque?

-no es alguien con el que puedas ganar fácilmente, sino lo contrario, es alguien con el que luchas por estar tan solo de pie.

-quien eres?

-Aida Di Hibari, amiga de kagami y prima de giotto.

Los demás se quedaron viendo tenían un mal presentimiento.

Los dos estaban en posiciones, giotto miraba fijamente a kagami y al lanzar el balón giotto fue el que lo alcanzo primero sorprendiendo a todos por su velocidad, ahí el se adelanto pero kagami lo detuvo a metros de la canasta, él paso el balón por debajo de su piernas y al estar a la altura de su cintura tomo el balón por detrás de sí y la lanzo anotando la canasta en cuestión de segundos.

-"ala de dragón"

Todos estaban impresionados, aquel sujeto había anotado en cuestión de segundos contra kagami, era como si se moviera como la luz.

-de veras que los juegos de giotto siempre son entretenidos, al igual que las caras que ponen quienes lo ven por primera vez, jajaja.

Una chica entro y Izuki hablo:

-quien eres? , no, no me digas otra persona que conoce a giotto.

-brujo!

-lo sabía, era verdad!

-ex-compañera Lilianne Hoshizoka un gusto conocerlos.

-sí.

Dijeron todos al unisonó.

-perdí?

-que hará Hibari-san.

Kuroko se acerco era una duda que tenían todos.

-hmp.

El solo se fue, dejándolos con la duda.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-vamos, Shin-chan, mas rápido.

-Ayano, si sigues así te bajare.

-eh, pero y si ya no lo encontramos?

-sí, que harás, Shin-chan?

-takao cállate.

-vamos, no lo querías conocer?

-si no lo encontramos podemos ir otro día.

Al llegar a la entrada de la preparatoria seirin Ayano pudo ver a un chico alto 1.90 pelo negro y ojos heterocromaticos negro y blanco.

-Oni-chan

Midorima y takao vieron como aquel chico volteaba llevaba un balón de básquetbol.

Ayano se bajo de la espalda de midorima y lo tomo de la mano llevándolo con él.

-Oni-chan te extrañe.

Ayano puso una sonrisa y después pudo ver como giotto miraba a midorima.

-a, si, el es midorima shintarou, mi amigo del que te hablaba en las cartas.

Nadie decía nada, simplemente mantenían una mirada seria.

-ey, y yo que, presentas a midorima pero no a mí.

-ops, el es takao kazunari, también un amigo.

-un gusto conocerte.

-lo mismo digo, me voy, cuídate Ayano.

-espera Oni-chan, no quieres comer algo, un combini está cerca.

-odio la comida rápida.

Giotto se fue alejando poco a poco.

-wao, no sabía que tu hermano era un gruñón, un poco más y se parece a midorima, jajaja.

-Cállate takao.

-creo que es porque nos vemos después de 11 años.

-enserio!

-sí, yo viví con mis padres en Japón ahí conocí a midorima pero después nos mudamos a Canadá cuando tenía 10 años.

-y que paso con giotto?

-el vivía con mis abuelos, por lo cual solo podía verlo cuando los íbamos a visitar a Rusia.

Midorima en todo ese tiempo escuchaba atentamente mientras miraba por donde se había ido giotto.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

En aquel salón estaba una chica de 1.67, cabello negro azabache hasta la cintura, ojos de un azul profundo enmarcados por unas gruesas y largas pestañas, un cuerpo delgado y esbelto, bastante proporcionada, con un fleco del lado derecho, frente a una ventana de pronto su celular suena el mensaje decía así:

"de: Mio Minabuchi

El rey blanco conoció a la torre"

Una sonrisa se poso en su cara.

-espero y te guste mi sorpresa giotto-kun, te encontraras con mas personas, no permitiré que sigas así porque tú me ayudaste así que yo hare lo mismo.

**Bien este es el primer cap por lo cual no creo que tarde en subir el otro pronto, comentarios, follows, favs, una sandia?**

**Ok no ;-; yo quiero mi sandia nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

**(En el siguiente creo y saldrán ya todos los personajes restantes, comenten quien quieren que sea mi co-animador (que me acompañe en este pequeño rinconcito))**

**O como invitado especial bay bay.**


	4. desaparecido?

**Hola como están yo bien bueno nadie está aquí, por lo cual invite a kurokocchi!**

**Kuroko: hola.**

**Yolii: bien espero y no estés confundido por esto.**

**Kuroko: no, para nada.**

**Yolii: bien hare cambios en el mapa de Japón.**

**Kuroko: espero y no se confundan originalmente Akita esta muy lejos de Kioto por lo cual Yolii-san lo cambio para que estén a sol horas de ahí, máximo.**

**Yolii: poder de escritor actívense! (/ ._.)/ Jajaja, perdón me emocione ewe**

**Kuroko: bien entonces, ya aclarado que comience.**

**Yolii: *con voz de hombre y rápido* Advertencia: lospersonajespuedensufrirocc (outofcharacter) porlocualnosequejenymaten.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece (dios si lo fuera seria la persona más feliz) sino al gran Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Giotto caminaba por la calle rápidamente ya hizo lo que tenía que hacer, conocer a aquella persona de la que hablaban los rumores, lo supuso, tenia potencial pero no se acercaba ni a los 3 reyes sin corona ni a Akashi seijuro, al doblar la esquina se encontró con alguien.

-tanto tiempo no? Kyung Hyo-suk.

Aquel chico sonrió, intento abrazar a giotto pero este lo esquivo.

-veo que todavía no has cambiado, y no me has olvidado.

-si, al igual que Dae-min, que siempre está a donde tú vas y tu costumbre de abrazar personas nunca se te quitara?

-perdón es algo de lo que ya estoy acostumbrado, además no pude llegar a ver tu juego de seguro fue igual de emocionante que todos, como siempre.

-hmp.

-hombre de pocas palabras no? Pero tu hermana piensa que es normal ya que nunca te ha visto.

-es algo que no me tiene con cuidado.

-pero akemi si, no?

-ella es diferente, no es como los demás es alguien a quien debo cuidar como sea.

-que frio eres con tu hermana, si no fuera así diría que tu hermana es akemi, te portas tan diferente con las dos, es algo que no se si quiera entender.

-es algo delo que no tienes que meterte.

Giotto se alejo rápidamente.

-no estoy seguro de no hacerlo.

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro audible solo para él.

Al llegar a su casa giotto fue recibido por el mayordomo, se fue a bañar rápidamente y se fue a dormir tenía que hacer otra cosa importante el día de mañana.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Un ladrido se escuchaba a lo lejos haciéndose más y más fuerte giotto abrió sus ojos lentamente para ver a un husky blanco con gris, con ojos cafés, giotto sonrió.

-cuando te trajeron, Akira.

Giotto saco una mano de la sabana para acariciar a Akira el en contestación dio un ladrido.

-hoy vamos a ver a akemi.

Rápidamente giotto salió de su cama para ir a bañarse y cambiarse, al llegar al comedor pudo ver a Ayano.

-buenos días Oni-chan.

-buenos días.

-Hibari-sama su comida esta lista.

-gracias.

El silencio era una escusa ya que estaban comiendo, pero no se escuchaba otra cosa.

-Oni-chan no me quieres acompañar a llevar a shintaro a la veterinaria, podemos aprovechar y también llevar a Akira.

-iré mas tarde primero tengo que hacer otra cosa.

-ya veo.

El silencio hizo otra vez presencia.

-me voy, me llevare a Akira, llegare tarde.

-que le vaya bien Hibari-sama

-adiós.

La puerta sonó y Ayano dio un suspiro.

-Ayano-sama no se preocupe, Hibari-sama todavía no se acostumbra a que lo traten así, recuerde que el vivió toda su vida con sus abuelos.

-y porque no me dejaron con él desde el principio?

-usted es una dama, el un caballero por lo cual sus padres le tenían más cariño que a él.

-ojala supiera cómo tratarlo.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Una limosina estaba llegando directamente a Akita, en el cual giotto se bajo con Akira.

-primero vamos a la revisión.

En el camino algunas personas parecían reconocer a giotto por lo cual se quitaban de su camino, después de un rato llegaron a la veterinaria, el se sentó rápidamente y reconoció a algunas personas las cuales se sorprendieron y se acercaron a él.

-hola giotto, cuánto tiempo.

Hablo una chica alta 1.70, delgada de tez pálida y pechos medianos, ojos color avellana y grandes pestañas, su cabello color rojo largo mas allá de los hombros con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, labios de color rosa y su rostro enmarcado por muchas pecas, que llevaba un teckel salchicha.

-que haces aquí Mio.

-y pensar que te encontraríamos aquí.

Otra chica 1.70, pechos algo pequeños, cabello corto hasta los hombros color marrón, liso, ojos color marrón, tez blanca con un gato blanco con heterocromia azul y verde hablo.

-no creí que me iba a encontrar a alguien si venia aquí, me equivoque.

-vamos giotto porque no nos dices como te ha ido – Mio se sentó al lado de giotto.

-y si no quiero? – giotto estaba serio.

-vamos, no nos vemos desde la graduación – hablo Danielle.

-Giotto Hibari – la doctora hablo.

-moo, giotto te salvaste pero cuando salgas nos responderás- hablo Danielle

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

/Seirin/

-no se detengan!, Kuroko estas bajando el ritmo– Riko estaba corriendo con los demás

-me estoy cansando– Kuroko se estaba deteniendo.

-está bien, 5 minutos de descanso– Riko sonó su silbato, al hacerlo todos cayeron en el suelo rápidamente.

-ah, no sobreviviremos si esto sigue– Hyuga apenas hablo entre respiros.

-de todos modos si la entrenadora no estuviera cuando kagami jugo no pasaría esto- izuki hablo cansado.

-de todos modos quien era?- teppei hablo.

-dijo que era Hibari giotto-Kuroko dijo por lo bajo pero lo suficiente para que los demás lo escuchen.

-no sé porque me suena su nombre- teppei hablo.

-enserio!-todos gritaron, a la vez que se levantaron para ver a teppei

-la verdad-teppei miro a todos

-sí-todos lo miraban

-es.

-es.

-no lo sé, -teppei rio poniendo su mano en su nuca.

Todos se cayeron sorprendidos.

-si no sabes no lo digas tonto! – Hyuga se levanto molesto.

-hehe.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Giotto salió del consultorio rápidamente Mio y Danielle no lo pudieron ver ya que estaban viendo una revista, por lo cual cuando giotto salió ellas lo pudieron ver cuando ya se fue.

-Se escapo!-mencionaron las 2.

-tenemos que atraparlo!-dijo Mio.

-pero no sabemos a dónde va-dijo Danielle

-mmm-Mio se mordió el labio mientras pensaba- Ya se!, se fue con akemi!

-entonces vamos-dijo Danielle con emoción.

-Danielle kimura y Mio minabuchi-dijo la doctora, ellas voltearon con temor.

-demonios, la cita!-mencionaron decepcionadas, Yuki y cookie se les quedaron viendo.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-vamos a Kioto-giotto ordeno al chofer.

-Hibari-sama eso está muy lejos llegaríamos ya en la tarde!

-no importa.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-Todavía estas aquí akemi – Akashi miro como es que akemi jugaba ajedrez con Mayuzumi.

-sí, me iré en cuanto termine esto, muevo a la torre y quito a tu alfil-akemi le dijo a Mayuzumi.

-que, como lo hiciste?

-no viste? Lo acabo de hacer.

-te llevare, en cuanto termines.

-si gracias.

-jaque mate -akemi movió una pieza hasta el final del tablero.

-mmmm, nos vemos.

Akemi se levanto y tomo la mano de Akashi el solo pudo sonreír.

-quieres ir por algo?-Akashi pregunto sorprendiendo a akemi.

-no lose –akemi de repente sintió como es que Akashi la acorralo y sintió sus labios con los suyos un sonrojo se apodero de su rostro cada vez mas akemi paso sus brazos por el cuello de Akashi hasta que.

-lamento interrumpir.

Akemi lanzo a Akashi un poco lejos sacándole un gruñido por ser interrumpidos.

-Gio-kun?, que haces aquí-akemi vio a giotto sorprendida.

-quería visitarte pero ya veo que estas ocupada-giotto miro a Akashi.

-perdón no sabía que ibas a venir pero -akemi vio como es que giotto se alejaba.

-Gio-kun espera!

-rompiste la promesa, me voy.

Akemi iba a ir con giotto pero Akashi la detuvo.

-no iras.

-porque?

-si es verdad lo que dice, no vale la pena intentarlo ya sabes lo que te dirá.

-pero.

-quédate conmigo –la mirada de Akashi era seductora y controladora a la vez.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-Giotto-sama volvió

-vámonos.

-pero apenas llegamos.

-he dicho.

La limusina se movió rápidamente ya no había nada más que hacer ahí

*no romperé mi promesa eh*

(Flash back)

Dos niños pequeños estaban en un parque estaban en un pequeño picnic improvisado la pequeña niña hablo:

-nee, Gio-kun porque casi no hablas con nadie?

-ellos me tienen miedo, además nadie me entiende.

-porque no me dices lo que te pasa?

-no creo que quieras.

-Mmmm, entonces haremos una promesa.

-promesa?

-si, pon el meñique

-siempre que quieras contarme algo, ven conmigo, yo estaré ahí para ti, siempre.

-si no lo cumples me alejare de ti.

-si!, por eso cumpliré esta promesa, cueste lo que cueste.

(Fin del flash back)

-yo si cumpliré mi palabra.

Giotto abrió la puerta de la limusina ya estaban pasando por Akita por lo cual giotto salió del auto en movimiento, dando una vuelta, Akira también salió pero el chofer no se dio cuenta de esto, siguiendo su camino.

-no me quieres dejar solo verdad Akira?

-guau!

Bien vamos, giotto camino un rato por las calles después empezó rápidamente a llover por lo cual giotto se llevo a Akira a una casa que parecía abandonada, al entrar se sentó en una silla había muebles un poco viejos pero estaba amueblado.

-quien eres?- una chica le pregunto a giotto era alta 1.70 rubia, pestañas delgadas, labios finos con un piercing, ojos azul claro.

-Giotto Hibari-hablo sin prestarle atención a ella

-y que haces aquí?

-parecía que la casa era abandonada así que entre.

Un gato apareció detrás de aquella chica era negro con ojos ámbar aunque se miraba un poco viejo.

-ya veo, me llamo Katniss Evedeen, puedes quedarte aquí pero te vigilaré.

-hmp.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

La limusina había llegado a su destino el chofer al ir a abrir la puerta noto que estaba abierta y que no había nadie rápidamente fue al departamento de Ayano.

-Ayano-sama-el chofer entro azotando la puerta

-Lysandro, mas educación Ayano-sama está comiendo-regaño el mayordomo.

-no importa Takano, que pasa Lysandro?

-Hibari-sama desapareció!

-que!

**Bien hasta aquí el cap.**

**Kuroko: no puedo creer que jugaste con el mapa de Japón, Yolii-san.**

**Yolii: aaa, es que si no, no iba a encajar todo.**

**Kuroko: no importa además es su historia.**

**Yolii: Kuroko, no me hables de usted, me haces sentir vieja.**

**Kuroko: perdón.**

**Yolii: Kyaa! No me puedo enojar contigo eres adorable *lo abraza***

**Yolii: bueno hasta aquí el cap espero y les haya gustado el próximo invitado será kagami taiga.**

**Kuroko: nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**


	5. debilidad

***aparece Yolii ***

**Yolii: y bien como prometí kagami está aquí.**

**Kagami: Hola!**

**Yolii: Kuroko se fue ya que le di el día libre.**

**Kagami: y entonces porque yo estoy aquí si hoy tenemos entrenamiento.**

**Yolii: porque yo quise además toma *le da una pelota* juega con eso, niño.**

**Kagami: niño!, no soy un niño.**

**Yolii: entonces porque estás jugando con la pelota?**

**Kagami: eh, pues, esto**

**Yolii: Gane!**

**Kagami: no, es que pues no te iba a hacer el desaire.**

**Yolii: si claro, bien espero y disfruten de este capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece sino al gran Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-que fue lo que paso? – pregunto Ayano preocupada.

-lo siento mucho señorita pero cuando vi la puerta estaba abierta y Hibari-sama no estaba – dijo Lysandro apenado.

-Oni-chan.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Al día siguiente giotto despertó en la misma posición en que se había quedado por la excepción de que tenía una cobija encima de él, se levanto y dejo una nota.

Katniss se levanto rápidamente tenía que ver si Giotto seguía ahí para darle tan siquiera algo de comer lo busco pero no vio a nadie ni siquiera al perro que había traído pero noche su gato tenía algo en su boca pudo leer perfectamente esa nota

*Gracias por el alojo si alguna vez tienes problemas llámame a este numero 664 2587412*

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ - (en el aula 2-a) (después de un tiempo)

-bien introduciré al nuevo alumno el viene de Rusia pero vino aquí a terminar sus estudios Hibari Giotto-kun

-que hace aquí! –kagami miraba sorprendido a giotto.

-bien siéntate al lado de la última fila de la derecha hasta atrás.

Giotto fue y paso al lado de kagami al mismo tiempo se sentó al lado de Kuroko.

-Hola-Kuroko saludo a Giotto el aludido solo pudo voltear y decirle.

-Hola.

Kagami se sorprendió y no dijo nada, pero después señalo a Giotto.

-¡qué haces aquí! -prácticamente grito

-kagami-kun por favor hágame el favor de de salir del aula e ir a dirección –el profesor menciono con una venita en la sien.

-¿Qué porque?

-por alzar la voz en mi clase y molestar a Giotto-kun

-¡que, no lo hice!

-Vaya.

El debate entre el profesor y kagami aumento hasta que alguien lo interrumpió.

-kagami-kun es mejor que vayas –Kuroko dijo monotamente.

-Kuroko! Maldito te pones del lado de él –kagami señalo al profesor.

-si, además de que te pueden suspender por eso, y no podrás jugar durante ese tiempo.

-¡que!- kagami volteo a ver al profesor y salió a paso lento con una aura depresiva.

-perdón por la actitud de kagami-kun, Giotto-kun -Kuroko soltó un suspiro y volteo a ver a Giotto

-descuida –giotto respondió cruzo sus brazos y se quedo pensando Kuroko se le quedo mirando no parecía el mismo que conoció era más dócil?

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-1, 2, 3, 1, 2, 3 sigan corriendo! –Riko gritaba a todos sus compañeros.

-entrenadora moriremos si seguimos- izuki apenas hablaba por el cansancio.

-si Riko déjalos descansar un poco –una chica apareció en la entrada, cabello de color castaño con las puntas rubias largo hasta las caderas que caían en bucles, ojos color rojo intenso, piel blanca, delgada, que mide 1.58.

-Lilith!- todos gritaron y se acercaron a ella.

-porque estás aquí? –Riko hablo.

-tenía el día libre por lo cual vine aquí donde esta Red-kun y Te-kun?

-tienen clases por lo que solo nosotros estamos entrenando.

-ya veo y porque no descansan –Lilith miraba a todos- sus músculos están muy tensos.

-Gracias – dijeron todos al unisonó.

Riko y Lilith fueron a una banca ahí Riko hablo con Lilith.

-porque están entrenando mucho Riko?

-encontré a alguien que supero a kagami fácilmente.

-enserio! Quién es?

-Kuroko-kun dijo que se llamaba Giotto Hibari.

-Gio-chan esta aquí?

-no me digas –Riko miro sorprendida a Lilith.

-es mi primo.

-entonces porque te apellidas sakurada?

-ese es el apellido de mi madre, mi padre es hermano de Fudo Hibari ósea mi tío, pero no quiero, tener el apellido de mi padre no me llevo muy bien con él, por eso no vi el problema al usar el apellido de mi madre.

-entiendo perdón.

-no, creo que debí decírselos desde primero y no ocultarlo.

-descuida, te entiendo.

-abrazo? *Lilith extendió los brazos y cerraba y abría sus manos*

-ok – Riko abrazo a Lilith con una sonrisa.

-ven así se hace – Hyuga le decía a los demás.

-aaaww- los demás dijeron al unisonó pero después se vieron entre sí sonrojados y voltearon para diferentes lugares silbando.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

/terminaron las clases/

Giotto fue hacia donde kagami el cual se le quedo viendo

-perdón, -parecía que se lo pensaba pero lo dijo-por lo del profesor.

Kagami se sorprendió al igual que Kuroko después de eso Giotto se fue dejándoles aturdidos.

-kagami-kun porque no aceptaste la disculpa?

Kagami parecía helado.

-kagami-kun!

No respondía por lo cual Kuroko decidió seguir a Giotto, después de un rato lo vio apoyado en contra de la pared llorando, Kuroko se sorprendió no sabía qué hacer si ir con él o dejarlo estar, decidió lo segundo no podía dejar a alguien así después de demostrar que en realidad tenía un muy buen corazón, además de que algo dentro de sí decía que tenía que estar con él.

-Giotto-kun.

-no veas por favor.

La voz de giotto era débil y parecía que se iba a quebrar.

-Puedo hacer algo por ti?

Kuroko agacho su cabeza eso le había sonado raro, pero lo que le sorprendió fue otra cosa sintió unos brazos pasar por su cintura a la vez que escucho como giotto rompía en llanto, Kuroko solo podía oír los latidos eran lentos tranquilizadores un sonrojo se asentó en su cara mientras que su corazón latía muy rápido, solo podía quedarse ahí, perlo la verdad es que no se quería mover, quería seguir sintiendo ese calor que lo hacía sentir bien, seguro.

-Soy un monstruo verdad?

La pregunta hizo sorprender a Kuroko, al igual que su voz que apenas la había escuchado.

-no lo creo por qué?

-hice un montón de cosas insensatas, trate mal a mi hermana después de verla por primera vez, le dije a una amiga que me alejaría de ella sin pensarlo, le cause problemas a kagami, fui frio con todos, en realidad merezco que me dejen solo porque no sé cómo tratar a las personas, las lastimo sin pensarlo, y no quiero, no quiero hacerlo más.

Aquellas palabras movieron algo en el interior de Kuroko seria que aquella persona se convertiría en algo más?

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-ya llegue.

Kagami entro al gimnasio y pudo ver a Lilith ella al verla fue con él.

-Red-kun dónde estabas, y Te-kun?

-¿no está contigo?, se fue antes que yo.

-no hemos visto a Kuroko en todo el día –Riko mencionó.

-que! espera como estas aquí? –kagami se sorprendió.

-tenía el día libre así que decidí venir y ver a mis amigos, pero no me cambies el tema donde esta Te-kun?

- no sé cuando se fue.

-que!-Lilith prácticamente grito

-es que Giotto se había disculpado conmigo además de que se veía raro hoy.

-Gio-chan?

-lo conoces?- kagami se sorprendió otra vez

-es su primo –hablo Hyuga.

-qué pero cómo?

-es una larga historia luego te la contare primero busquemos a Te-kun y Gio-chan

Después de salir del gimnasio Lilith recibió una llamada.

/Bueno?/

/Lilith, Gio-chan esta desaparecido!/ -akemi hablaba por el otro lado

/Que! pero si Red-kun lo vio en clases/

/Enserio!/

/si ahorita lo vamos a ir a buscar en la escuela/

/si lo encuentras avísame su hermana también está muy preocupada/

/Ayano?/

/si, ella dice que no llego a casa, además de que…me pelee con el por mi culpa/

/espera/

-Red-kun que me habías dicho hace rato de Gio-chan?

-eh, pues que estaba raro y me pidió disculpas.

-como estaba?

-Mmm, pues parecía raro no estaba frio sino que estaba como triste.

/akemi, que paso con Gio-chan?/

/…/

/akemi, dímelo esto puede ser muy importante/

/pues… iba a ir con Akashi a comer algo y Gio-chan apareció, le iba a decir que ya tenía planes pero parece que él se dio cuenta y se fue… lo último que escuche de él fue: rompiste la promesa/

/te avisare cuando encontremos a Gio-chan, nos vemos/

/si, por favor encuéntrenlo/

/si descuida/

Lilith colgó la llamada.

-que paso Lilith? –Riko la miraba preocupada.

-ya sé porque Gio-chan estaba así, tenemos que encontrarlo.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Ayano estaba en la escuela todavía, estaba sentada en un banco en la práctica de midorima ya que el la obligo a que se quedara, el había dicho que la acompañaría a casa, de pronto su celular suena

/Ayano?/

/Akemi, encontraron a Oni-chan?/

/No pero Lilith lo está buscando dice que lo vieron en la escuela/

/enserio, entonces avísame cuando lo encuentren por favor/

/si….. Ayano tengo que decirte algo/

/que pasa/

/Gio-chan… fue mi culpa que él se pusiera así/

/Porque lo dices?/

/hice una promesa con él cuando éramos pequeños y no la cumplí ayer por lo que Gio-chan se puso así….. Perdón/

La voz de akemi era débil y parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

/No.. yo no supe cómo tratarlo también fue mi culpa, si mis padres hubieran dejado a Oni-chan conmigo esto no estaría pasando/

/lo encontraran te lo aseguro/

/si… nos vemos/

Ayano colgó, takao pudo verlo así que se acerco a Ayano.

-lo encontraron?

-no pero una amiga de akemi dice que lo vio en la escuela.

-descuida pronto lo encontraran

-eso espero, yo

Ayano parecía que quería llorar pero se aguantaba no quería que la viera así ni takao ni midorima Ayano sintió un pañuelo cerca de sus ojos cuando levanto la cara se sorprendió al ver a midorima limpiando sus lagrimas.

-Shin-chan

Ayano abrazo a midorima mientras lloraba el solo correspondió el abrazo mientras le daba palabras de consuelo.

-vamos a casa –midorima limpio las ultimas lagrimas de Ayano.

-si, nanodayo. –Ayano por primera vez en el día sonrió.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-porque no les pides perdón –Kuroko hablo sorprendiendo a Giotto.

-crees que me perdonen? – Giotto miraba directo a los ojos a Kuroko.

-sí, eres una persona importante para ellas, por lo cual si lo haces te perdonaran.

-Gracias, por todo Kuroko – Giotto le dio una sonrisa sincera sonrojando a Kuroko el no lo noto porque había cerrado los ojos.

Se separaron después de un rato y se sentaron juntos Giotto se sentía bien con la compañía de Kuroko sentía que era una persona en la que podía confiar.

*quiero estar con él siempre*

Con ese pensamiento fugaz se durmió apoyándose en la cabeza de Kuroko sonrojándolo más.

***aparecen dos personas***

**Yolii: bien capitulo terminado.**

**Kagami: no te aburres con esto?**

**Yolii: y tú no te aburres del básquet?**

**Kagami: …..**

**Yolii: jaque mate.**

**Yolii: bien espero y les haya gustado si vieron algo: ortografía, gramática o algún defecto háganmelo saber, si tienen preguntas para un personaje de el mundo de Kuroko no basuke mándenmela por review y en el siguiente capítulo serán respondidas.**

**Kagami: y si no queremos responderlas?**

**Yolii: los demando y hago que no jueguen básquet por una semana.**

**Kagami: *congelado***

**Yolii: bien favs, reviews, manzanas?**

**Kagami: no querías una sandia?**

**Yolii: el presupuesto de las damas es limitado no como alguien que estoy viendo que vive en un departamento solo.**

**Kagami: quien?**

**Yolii: nada bakagami nada.**

**Kagami: que tratas de decir.**

**Yolii: jueguen básquet es saludable.**

**Kagami: no me cambies la conversación**

**Yolii: nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Kagami: ¡no me ignores!**


	6. perdón

***aparece una chica sentada en un sillón negro con unas hojas***

**Yolii: bien espero y no haber tardado, tuve que hacer una carpeta de evidencias y casi me mato, pero como prometí las preguntas**

***aparecen 3 personas sentadas en sillones rojos***

**Yolii: bien aquí esta kise, kagami y Kuroko.**

**Kise: hola, como estas joshi- *le tapa la boca* **

**Yolii: dime Charlotte, no quiero que digas mi nombre.**

**Kise: eh, porque, tu nombre no se escucha mal con el "cchi"**

**Yolii: solo Charlotte kise**

**Kise: entonces charlocchi **

**Yolii: *suspiro* bueno tenemos a kagami taiga**

**Kagami: ¡yo!**

**Yolii: y el más importante Kuroko tetsuya.**

**Kuroko: hola, ha pasado tiempo.**

**Yolii: Bien sigamos con las preguntas, primero una pregunta para kise de bubbleblack, ****¿no te cansas de tus fans? Sinceramente, dan miedo.**

**Kise: pues no.**

**Yolii: habla con la verdad kise.**

**Kise: bueno hay días que amanezco de un humor malo, además de que hay de todo tipo: acosadoras, maniáticas, yanderes, melosas, habladoras, yamato nadeshiko, fresas, obsesivas, raras, y teniendo en cuentas que las que más me siguen son acosadoras, si a veces si me canso, pero aunque así las quiero.**

**Yolii: kise ryota, un masoquista total.**

**Kise: E-espe**

**Yolii: sigamos.**

**Kise: *totalmente ignorado***

**Yolii: pregunta para kagami de bubbleblack ****¿cómo rayos comes tanto? Sigo sin entenderlo.**

**Kagami: pues (Flash back)**

***aparece un niño pequeño comiendo una montaña de comida***

**Mis padres siempre me han dado de comer así, además siempre tenía mucha hambre después de practicar con himuro, me parece normal lo que como.**

**Yolii: interesante, bueno y última pregunta para Kuroko de ****Lost one's weeping, ****espera *le pone tapones a kagami y kise***

**Kagami y kise: *gritan* para qué es esto?**

**Yolii: *escribe* /para que… "que les importa"/**

**Yolii: ¿Qué se siente abrazar a Giotto-chan?**

**Kuroko: *se pone rojo* pues.**

**Yolii: solo yo y las lectoras lo sabrán.**

**Kuroko: *suspira* sentí mis mejillas arder, el calor que sentía de él, me brindaba una sensación rara, una que nunca había sentido….. Y cuando me sonrió sentí mi corazón latir a mil por hora, pero no sé porque, me sentí muy feliz.**

**Yolii: es hermoso *sostiene un pañuelo***

**Aclaraciones:**

**/mensaje que escriben/**

***pensamientos***

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄ vista del personaje

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ -cambio de lugar

-habla personaje.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece sino al gran Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Yolii: bien con esto se terminan las preguntas, ****Cambiare un poco la redacción espero y no se pierdan ok;3 gracias bueno continuemos. **

Estábamos buscando a Gio-chan desde hace un rato, que el tema tratara de él me preocupaba, aunque en mi infancia lo veía, no siempre hablaba sino que siempre, siempre que lo veía estaba solo y ahora saber que estaba desparecido hacia que las ganas de encontrarlo aumentaran

-busquemos en los lugares donde no haya estudiantes –mi voz sonó completamente seria

-pero si en toda la escuela hay estudiantes- Red-kun tenía una mirada interrogante, que sinceramente no me gusto

-No en todos los lugares, tonto – rápidamente le di un golpe, tanta tensión tenía que salir de una forma u otra.

-Y que tal en la zona norte detrás del edificio, ahí casi no hay nadie -Riko menciono

-buena idea vamos

-Ese es el sur Lilith, el norte es para aya -Hyuga señalo hacia el lado contrario, aunque también mi sentido de la orientación no era bueno, creí que en verdad ese era el norte.

En ese momento vi un perro pequeño, blanco con gris con unos ojos cafés, este se acerco como si estuviera buscando algo, viendo a cada uno de nosotros interrogante.

-un perro! – Riko agarro al perro, vio su placa inmediatamente en su collar rojo con detalles en negro

-Akira – Izuki volteo su placa

-En casa me extrañan háblale a mi dueño: 6642345870 Hibari Giotto

-Este perro es de Giotto!

-enserio déjame ver- fui a ver directamente no dudaba de Izuki pero era increíble lo que pasaba

-es cierto es de Gio-chan

-aunque no se parece a él - Riko levanto a Akira para verlo mejor no se parecía en nada a Giotto el era blanco con gris y tenía unos ojos cafés mientras que Giotto tenía el pelo negro y ojos bicolor-pero aunque así es hermoso.

No.2 ladro, parecía un poco celoso de que se le prestaba más atención a Akira que a él, por lo cual dejamos a Akira en el suelo.

-qué tal si hacemos una competencia? – koganei dijo entusiasmado sorprendiéndome, parecía el día de "sorprender a Lilith con cualquier cosa"

-es buena idea –teppei apoyo a koganei era extraño como esos dos hacían cosas estúpidas pero a veces eso era lo que necesitaba el equipo.

-bien el primero que encuentre a su dueño gana! – dijo koganei muy entusiasmado

Pero paso otra cosa los perros se miraban entre sí, parecían embobados, pero después se fueron corriendo los dos

*Extraños* yo creo que ese fue el pensamiento que dio cada uno en sus cabezas bueno en la mayoría quiero creer yo, después de un rato de correr encontramos algo a mi parecer muy, pero Muy! Adorable Gio-chan estaba dormido apoyándose en la cabeza de Kuroko, como decirlo pues….. Kuroko estaba debajo de Gio-chan, y el estaba apoyando su mentón en la cabeza de Kuroko, creo que lo dije bien, pero bueno, los ojos de Gio-chan se veían levemente hinchados acaso fue tan malo lo que le paso?, me sorprendí a mi misma al ver como Kuroko nos miraba sorprendido como si lo que hiciera fuera un acto sucio o vulgar.

-Gio-chan -no pude terminar porque sentí todas sus manos en mi boca, casi me caía por su culpa, pero mire de reojo como Gio-chan se removía *lo desperté?* mire a los demás y suspiraron, vi como Kuroko tomaba una libreta y comenzaba a escribir.

/Que hacen aquí?/

Fue lo que había escrito, tome una libreta también y comencé a escribir.

/te buscábamos a ti y a Gio-chan/

/Por qué? Paso algo?/

/Gio-chan había desaparecido desde ayer, su hermana y su amiga están muy preocupadas/

/Desaparecido?/

/si, al parecer Gio-chan había desaparecido en Kioto/

Cuando Kuroko me iba a responder pude ver cómo es que Gio-chan se removía, más fuerte que la última vez por lo que los demás rápidamente me tomaron de los hombros y me llevaron detrás del edificio, más o menos como cuando secuestran a una persona, con el pequeño detalle de que Akira se quedo enfrente de los dos al igual que no.2

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄Giotto

Una casa imponente se alzaba ante mí, si, esa era la casa de mis abuelos una mansión al estilo japonés, siempre era lo mismo: despertar, entrenar, estudiar, comer, una rutina a la que me había acostumbrado a los 5 años, me trataban siempre con una frialdad a la que me adapte, a la que volví parte de mi mismo, al igual que esa habilidad que me dotaron las circunstancias, nunca conocí a mi hermana, siempre había oído hablar de ella, mis abuelos decían que querían verla sonreían al hablar de ella, mientras que a mí me trataban diferente, por eso la primera vez que iba a venir, había comprado anticipadamente unos lentes de contacto, hice que un chico que se pareciera a mi tomara mi lugar ya que no quería conocer a aquella persona por la que me trataban mal, no quería verla, quería estar solo, completamente solo a ver cómo es que a ella le daban todo el amor que yo siempre anhele y que nunca me otorgaron, no descubrieron a aquel chico que tomo mi lugar, por lo que siempre repetía todo al saber que ella iba a venir: poner a ese chico en mi lugar, darle esos lentes de contacto azabache y blanco, disfrazarlo de mi, que actuara como yo, ella nunca se dio cuenta ya que no me prestaban atención, por lo que era perfecto aquella farsa, pero una voz me sorprendió.

-siempre que necesites a alguien yo estaré contigo.

-Kuroko?

Una luz me envolvió mientras que lo veía sonreír.

Poco a poco veía todo borroso, pero se iba aclarando con el tiempo.

-me quede dormido?

-sí, si no te importa- pude ver que el estaba debajo de mi por lo que salió rápidamente de ahí.

*se quedo conmigo* -la sola idea me alegraba

-sí, perdón si te cause problemas-mencione tranquilo

-ya te vas?- se sorprendió al verme alejarme un poco, con Akira siguiéndome, pero me sentía un poco culpable luego de ese sueño.

-sí, voy a mi casa para hablar con mi hermana tengo…que disculparme.

Entiendo, que te vaya bien.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄Lilith

Pudimos ver todo, desde cuando Gio-chan despertó hasta que se fue, tenía que agradecerle a Te-kun.

-Te-kun que hiciste para que Gio-chan tomara esa decisión?

-eres increíble Kuroko – kagami dijo impresionado, mientras que los demás sonreían

-no, el tomo la decisión de hacerlo yo solo le di una opción.

-aunque, por otro lado – no podía perder la oportunidad de poner a Te-kun rojo

-se veían como una pareja de N-o-v-i-o-s, Kya!

-que estás diciendo Lilith?-Hyuga grito como nunca

-yo solo digo lo que pienso:3, nee verdad Te-kun?

Todos volteamos a ver a Te-kun, pero el solo bajo la cabeza un poco rojo.

*¡Lo está aceptando!* creo que ese era el pensamiento de todos pero el Mio era otra cosa *tendré de cuñado a Te-kun, ¡Kya!*

-espera que es eso?-vi como Kuroko tenía un papel en su mano.

-eh, a si Giotto me pidió que les entregara esto.

Riko tomo el papel y lo leyó en voz alta.

-solicitud para el club de baloncesto.

-esto se pondrá interesante – no podía esperar nada mas de mi primo

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄Giotto

-estoy en casa- todo había quedado como cuando me fui, excepto

-O-Oni-chan-cuando menos lo note Ayano se había lanzado a mí en un abrazo, pero al voltear pude notar que no estaba sola, estaban los chicos que correspondían a los nombres de Takao y Midorima el segundo me miraba de una forma desafiante, por lo cual se la devolví pero con más fuerza no quería que ellos estuvieran ahí pero, escuche un sollozo.

*este no es el momento de ser insensible*

Decidí hacer algo que nunca habría pensado que haría, la abrace sorprendiéndola y le susurre

-perdón por tenerte preocupada "hermanita"

-O-o-Oni-chan, y-yo, perdón

-no te disculpes.

Después de un rato Ayano se quedo dormida, Takao y Midorima solo podían ver como cargaba a Ayano llevándola a su cuarto, después de un rato Salí y vi como ellos seguían ahí, natural ya que ellos siempre la han protegido.

-por qué? Desapareciste, preocupaste a Ayano- la mirada de Midorima era fría, lo cual hizo que me molestara.

-ese no es tu asunto – le devolví la mirada haciéndose así una interminable lucha, que por supuesto no quería perder.

-si tiene que ver con Ayano lo es, no quiero que nadie borre la sonrisa que siempre tiene, y si es por su hermano no me importaría hacer que lo lamente – las palabras de él me sonaron como un "si solo la vas a hacer sufrir mejor vete".

-entonces cuídala, si me entero de que le paso algo me vas a conocer- tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la salida sorprendiéndolos a los dos.

-espera, espera, no te vas a ir solo por lo que dijo este tonto verdad – por primera vez Takao hablo.

Pero ni yo ni Midorima le hicimos caso.

-a donde te vas, vas a dejarla sola?, no te mereces el título de "hermano" – aquellas palabras me atravesaron como cuchillos, pero el paso algo por alto "yo ya estaba acostumbrado a esos cuchillos"

-yo nunca pedí ese título, me obligaron a tomarlo – Midorima y Takao se sorprendieron

-si ya te quedo claro me voy –les dirigí una mirada fría una de las que siempre les dedique a mis abuelos.

Me dirigí rápidamente al ascensor, después tome una limosina que me llevo hasta mi nuevo hogar una casa grande ya que esta tenia mayordomos y todo lo demás, no me importo la mayoría ya que yo mismo la había comprado, me había quedado con Ayano ya que ella tenía mis cosas, pero me faltaba otra cosa, llegar hasta mi cuarto, primero traspase las escaleras hasta llegar a uno de los pasillos y llegue hasta la segunda planta ahí me fui hasta el fondo en el cual habían 2 puertas grandes, donde estaba mi cuarto uno grande, las paredes de un color crema con un ventanal y unos sillones del mismo color, la cama con unas sabanas blancas, me senté directamente y saque mi celular.

/Para: Akemi

De: Giotto

Perdón si te hice algo malo, solo me salió. /

Borre el mensaje me pareció muy tosco.

/Para: Akemi

De: Giotto

Lamento lo que pasó pero, no sabía qué hacer. /

De nuevo lo hice no sabía muy bien que poner, no sabía tratar a las chicas.

/Para: Akemi

De: Giotto

Perdón si te tuve preocupada, mi decisión no fue acertada, pero mi temperamento es así, espero y me puedas perdonar un día, Giotto. /

Con dificultad envié el mensaje la redacción me ponía nervioso, a los dos minutos me respondió.

/Para: Giotto

De: Akemi

Tonto! Me tenias preocupada o(╥ - ╥)o , pero yo soy la que debería de hacerlo, no estuve cuando tu mas me necesitabas, espero y salgamos algún día pronto, te quiere Akemi ◕ ‿ ◕ . /

Me sentí feliz al recibirlo, Kuroko tenía razón.

*si les pides perdón lo harán ya que ellas te quieren*

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ -al siguiente día-

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄Lilianne

El sonido del ladrido se hacía más fuerte, cada vez mas como si un perro me estuviera tragando al abrir mis ojos pude ver a Winki mi san Bernardo, parecía algo ansioso pero me sorprendí al ver algo en su boca.

-¡Winki mi despertador! –pero me di cuenta de algo el motivo de su ansiedad

-maldición se me hace tarde!

Me levante lo más rápido que pude, como pude olvidarlo, tenía que llegar temprano por que Riko nos iba a decir algo importante, me bañe lo más rápido que pude y al bajar pude ver a mi padre que estaba cocinando, Espera, ¡cocinando!, mi padre no sabía cocinar, al llegar a la mesa pude ver un montículo amarillo que se veía de piedra.

-papa, que es eso?

-es el esponjoso omelete especial de Ritsu Hoshizoka.

Mi papa al intentar partirlo se le rompió el tenedor, después intento hacerlo con el cuchillo obteniendo el mismo resultado.

-nee, papa con que lo hiciste?

-con lo que encontré – esto me sonaba mal, muy mal.

-Acaso usaste la bolsa gris que estaba al lado de los limpiadores?

-sí, porque.

*¡Ese era el cemento!*

No podía decírselo, lloraría si supiera que se equivoco, pero tampoco quería que ninguno de los dos lo comiera, y que tal si nos envenenamos, he ahí el dilema.

-Mmm, creo que no debí esperar a que se enfriara, mejor comamos un ramen instantáneo

Las palabras de mi padre sonaron a gloria, en 3 minutos ya estábamos comiendo los 3 felices, aunque Winki comía sus croquetas, rápidamente subí a el baño para cepillarme los dientes y después Salí volando (no literalmente, ya quisiera yo hacerlo pero no soy superman) de mi casa a seirin me esperaba un día largo.

▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄▀▄Giotto

Llegue a la escuela tranquilo, después de recordar la pelea con aquel tipo, me habían mandado un mensaje justo ayer antes de acostarme.

/Para: Giotto

De: Kuroko

Espero y no te sorprenda, Riko me dio tu numero ya que lo había visto en la placa de Akira, mañana nos darán información del equipo de básquet tienes que llegar temprano, Kuroko./

Iba de camino al gimnasio cuando me encontré con alguien.

-Giotto hola no te había visto en estos días paso algo? – al parecer todos se preocupaban por mí.

-no. – iba a decir algo pero por algún motivo no dije otra cosa.

-ya veo, tu también vas a el gimnasio, entonces vayamos juntos-antes de que pudiera decir algo ya había tomado mi brazo y me llevaba al gimnasio.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

-aaa llegamos a tiempo – al entrar solté mi brazo de las manos de Lia.

-qué bueno que llegan, están todos?

-no, falta Kuroko – escuche a kagami.

-no, estoy aquí- kagami al voltear pudo ver a Kuroko, el cual soltó un grito.

-bien entonces si ya están todos, bueno comencemos – Riko tenía una lista y una pluma haciendo diferentes cosas.

-primero: la solicitud de Giotto está aceptada, pero si quieres ya jugar en un partido, tendrás que darme tu solicitud el lunes a las 8:40 en la azotea. –al terminar tenía una sonrisa además de que todos estaban susurrando algo muy bajo.

-segundo: sobre la solicitud de Lia de hacer un equipo femenino de básquet la solicitud fue aceptada, solo necesitas 5 jugadoras, pero, tendrás que hacer lo mismo que Giotto.

-tercero y más importante: prepárense para el martes porque salimos todos a un campamento de 2 meses para jugadores de básquetbol.

-que!, entrenadora eso era por lo que estabas feliz? – Hyuga prácticamente grito.

-sí, los organizadores del torneo hicieron esto, revolvieron bloques al azar, al llegar sabremos con quien nos toco.

-cada día esto se vuelve más interesante –tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de este viaje.

***aparecen 4 personas***

**Yolii: Bien con esto concluye el cap. **

**Kise: espero y les haya gustado aunque no sali *llora***

**Kagami: en el siguiente capítulo saldrán todas por lo que será largo.**

**Kuroko: reviews, favs, follows, ortografía todos son bienvenidos**

**Yolii: tardare en hacer el siguiente cap. Si tienen preguntas para los del mundo de Kuroko no basuke o para Giotto mándenlas por review las contestaremos, nos vemos en la próxima.**


	7. campamento:33

***Aparece una chica chibi en un sillón su pelo negro caía hasta su cintura.***

**Yolii: bueno aquí estoy, no me maten los exámenes y globales casi me matan, ademas de que lo iba a subir ayer pero por alguna extraña razón no cargaba y decia error y yo estaba casi llorando;-; pero bueno aquí el cap. me las arregle y la hice en dos partes y despues la uni aqui soy una hacker ewe, pero primero las preguntas, todas son de bubbleblack, comencemos**

***aparecen 4 personas en sillones rojos***

**Yolii: mis invitados, kagami taiga, Kuroko tetsuya, Giotto Hibari y kise ryota.**

**Yolii: bien comencemos con las preguntas primero Kuroko, esta, bueno todas son de bubbleblack es la única que comenta;-; **

**¿Tetsu no tienes unas ganas interminables de ser viol...cofcof ser almohada de cierto chico cofcofgio-chancofcof?**

**Kuroko: ¿? ….. No sé, depende de que chico no?, además el me lo tiene que pedir.**

**Yolii: es todavía inocente ewe, pasemos con la siguiente, para kagami.**

**Taiga... ¿Comida o basquetbol? Solo una e.e así que piensalo cuidadosamente.**

**Kagami: pues el básquet claro, una persona sobrevive 3 días sin agua y comida.**

**Yolii: esa no me la sabia owo, siguiente, para Gio-chan.**

**Gio-chan ¿Por qué haces que haces que sufra derrames nasales? Digo eres un endemoniado chico sexy rompe ovarios uwu (?**

**Giotto: no es mí culpa haber nacido así, ve a demandar a ellos si quieres.**

**Yolii: puedes pedir su custodia ewe, siguiente, kise.**

**Kise... Yo te consolo ¿me dejas? nwn**

**Kise: si, cuando quieras ya sabes ;D**

**Yolii: bueno y ultima, es… para mí ;-;**

**Lottie ¿puedo llamarte así? Cuál es tu OTP de KNB y ¿porque?**

**Yolii: si, puedes llamarme así ;w;, OTP pues muraaka porque, no lo se me encanta, se ve como una bonita pareja y parece que ellos se llevan bien :33 otra pues…Akafuri se me hace tan tierno:33 no me importa Akashi con todos xDD ok no.-. … bueno otra Aosaku creo que esas son todas:33**

**Kagami: de que hablas?**

**Yolii: Nada kagami ewe, bueno que comience el cap.**

**Aclaraciones:**

**/**mensaje que escriben o aviso**/**

*****pensamientos*****

Vista del personaje

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/ -cambio de lugar

-habla personaje.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no basuke no me pertenece sino al gran Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Es en serio esto? –la idea me sonaba genial estar en un campamento con todas esas escuelas, significaría que podía jugar con ellos.

-sí, claro por quien me tomas, además tu más que nadie debe de saber de estas cosas no?

*Cuando lo supo?* como es que ella lo sabia solo yo era consciente de estas cosas

-como lo sabes? –al terminar la pregunta todos se quedaron callados, una sensación apareció, una que ya había experimentado pero ya se había apoderado por completo de mi.

-eh?, como dices?

-lo que escuchaste –mi mirada estaba afilada, lo vi sin tan siquiera esforzarme, y una sonrisa salió involuntariamente, perdiéndome *sus debilidades, no puede girar muy rápido ya que sus ligamentos son algo débiles, esta tiesa, no puede moverse con tanta libertad, sus tacto y gusto están débiles, no posee una fuerza física reconocible, es demasiado débil, puedo leer cada pensamiento de ella, su cara me lo cuenta, tiene miedo porque es débil*

Una infinidad de cosas, verdades se mostraron, pero algo paso, sentí un jalón que me volvió a la realidad voltee para abajo y pude observar a Akira jalando mi pantalón, y me di cuenta, la mirada de Riko.

-lo siento necesito aire, nos vemos el lunes.

Lo había hecho otra vez, simplemente el recuerdo de su cara una sorprendida y temerosa, supongo que fue al ver mis ojos ya que siempre pasa, siempre le hago daño a todos…. Siempre es mi culpa, y yo soy quien paga aquellas consecuencias, Salí de la escuela rápidamente y me fui a la zona de básquet callejero.

-quieres jugar Akira? –botaba el balón rápidamente y él en respuesta movió su cola feliz de ese gesto, empecé a moverme, driblar mientras que Akira me perseguía feliz, él era uno de los que no me decían nada, no se asustaban o alejaban de mi solo por tener una habilidad de 1 en un 1,000,000,000 ser un "monstruo en el basquetbol" ser llamado un fenómeno solo por ganarle a todo aquel que me enfrentaba en solo segundos, ser en realidad una persona que nunca quiere ser pisada.

*doy todo de mi en el deporte que amo*

-si el basquetbol es la causa de mi soledad la acogeré como algo preciado en mi vida.

*la promesa de cuidar a quien me saque de ese hoyo es para siempre solo tengo que asegurarme de que en realidad eres tu*

Me detuve frente a la canasta, la mire con tristeza, el baloncesto siempre me acompaño en todo si estaba triste jugaba, si estaba feliz jugaba, es por eso que hui de la casa de mis abuelos, comprendí que ellos nunca me reconocerían por lo cual no me podían dar órdenes ni nada parecido, es por el básquet que conseguí levantar una empresa desde cero que ahora lleva mi apellido, una empresa que le enseñara a mis padres que nunca fui un estorbo, habrán lamentado el día en el que me rechazaron y me dejaron con aquellos monstruos, y cuando lo haga saboreare mi venganza, ya que sus empresas no tardaran en caerse, solo les quedan 2 meses así que disfrútenlo lo más que puedan , por que pronto sus alas se caerán de lo podridas que están.

Lia

*que acababa de pasar, una sensación de miedo me invadió, los ojos de Giotto, aquel ojo blanco, me sentí completamente atormentada como si me tragara un vacio.

-Lia estas bien –la voz de kagami me saco de aquellos pensamientos, Riko y yo estábamos sorprendidas nunca nos había pasado esto, en realidad que paso con Giotto?

-tenemos que buscarlo- Izuki comento pero.

-no, tenemos que dejarlo solo – la voz de alguien sonó

-Aida-chan?

-porque, no es mejor si fuéramos y habláramos con el–teppei hablo preocupado.

-la mentalidad de Giotto es diferente, no es como los demás, recuerdan, el no es una persona ordinaria, piensa diferente, por lo cual en vez de que la soledad lo dañe más bien lo ayuda, tenemos que dejar que piense por sí mismo, además Akira está con él.

-quien eres? – a aquella chica ya la había visto pero no sabía muy bien donde su pelo blanco hasta la cintura, eso no se podía olvidar tan fácil.

-eh, bueno entonces las presentare –kagami paso al lado de ella posicionándose entre nosotras, Lia ella es Aida la prima de Giotto, Aida ella es Lia amiga de Giotto.

-un gusto –Aida tendió su mano, la tome rápidamente.

-igualmente – no sabía pero ella traía consigo un aura totalmente serena, calmándome y haciendo que en ese rato sonriera a tal grado que mis compañeros también lo hicieron.

-qué bonito cabello- Aida tomo un poco de mi pelo – un hermoso color negro ébano.

-gracias, también el tuyo.

-entonces como están tan entusiasmadas porque no le dices lo del equipo de básquet femenil Lia –Riko se acerco a nosotras, se me había olvidado.

-oo si gracias por recordármelo Riko, acaban de aceptar mi petición de un equipo de básquet femenil quieres unirte?

Al parecer mi petición le sorprendió porque se puso un poco rara.

-sí, pero no soy muy buena en eso, me gusta pero casi no sé.

No importa todos te ayudaremos – al fin tenía un miembro más, solo faltaban 4 miembros.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

El tiempo pasó cada uno de los miembros de seirin, Yosen, Rakuzan, kaijo, shuutoku y Tōō todos se prepararon hasta que llego el día lunes.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Lunes 8:40 am, azotea de la escuela seirin.

-Giotto no llega- desde hace un rato que estábamos Aida, Riko y yo pero Giotto no llegaba.

-tendremos que empezar sin él, bien quien va primero? –Aida y yo nos miramos así que decidí empezar.

-yo.

-bien primero que nada, hice una promesa cuando el capitán me pidió que fuera la entrenadora hace 2 años, prometí enfocarme solemnemente en llevar al equipo al campeonato nacional, si ustedes no creen estar listos para eso hay otros clubes que serian mejor para ustedes.

-estamos listas.

La mirada de Riko no cambio así que siguió hablando.

-se que están listas, pero necesito saber que tienen algo aun mas importante, no importa que tan duro entrenen, "algún día" y "tal vez" no es suficiente necesito saber que tienen metas ambiciosas y la voluntad para conseguirlas –rápidamente señalo hacia los estudiantes que se encontraban abajo, no lo podía creer -Denme su año, clase y nombre anuncien sus metas aquí y ahora, si fallan en conseguirlas, regresaran aquí arriba en ropa interior y confesaran sus sentimientos por el chico que aman.

-queeeee –Aida y yo gritamos a todo pulmón – entrenadora no cree que eso es ir muy lejos?

-porque?, a los chicos les toco desnudarse, agradezcan que con ustedes fui más amable y no les dije lo mismo, o acaso quieren desnudarse?

-A-a-asi está bien entrenadora.

-bien entonces, quien va?

-yo –me sorprendí al oír aquella voz.

-Giotto/Gio-chan? –Giotto salió atrás de la pared *se estaba escondiendo?*

-dónde estabas? –la voz de Riko sonó normal.

-estaba aquí desde hace rato, escuche todo, seré el primero.

Giotto fue hasta el frente y comenzó.

-clase 2-b, numero 1, Giotto Hibari, llevare a mi equipo a ser el numero 1 de Japón y venceré personalmente a Seijūrō Akashi.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió, ¿vencerlo? El es el más fuerte de la generación de los milagros es simplemente imposible, los del equipo de básquet también parecían sorprendidos, Salí de mi ensoñación al escucharlo.

-te toca.

-vaya meta –sonreí para mí misma – clase 2-c, numero 5, Lilianne Hoshizoka, funde el club de básquet femenil así que lo llevare a participar a las ligas nacionales, y les demostrare que las chicas también pueden jugar básquet.

-una buena meta –Riko me sonrió bien solo faltas tú Aida.

Ella paso adelante parecía decidida –clase 1-a, numero 7, Aida Di Hibari, yo quiero..

-oigan! ¿El club de baloncesto, de nuevo?

Aquel profesor nos espanto, hasta que voltee a ver a Riko

-Rayos, casi terminábamos

*No se arrepiente!*

-que quiere? –vi como Giotto se puso enfrente de nosotras y miro al profesor de forma fría.

-ha!, les advertí que no lo volvieran a hacer.

-sabe a quién le está hablando.

Parece que Aida se dio cuenta de algo dio una sonrisa y espero.

-como?

Aida los interrumpió –Giotto Hibari, uno de los socios más importantes que mantiene esta escuela.

Ahora podía entenderlo una sonrisa salió de mi, y al ver la cara del profesor lo único que pudimos hacer fue irnos, dejando al profesor helado.

-que no se vuelva a repetir –Giotto dijo con un tono frio.

*quizás no sea tan malo, su personalidad*

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/martes 8:am

Giotto

Después de haber hecho las maletas salí hasta la entrada de la puerta, donde Daisuke mi mayordomo estaba al lado de la limusina, ya habían metido todas las maletas que ocuparía para aquel viaje de 2 meses y en cuanto volviera me informarían que ha pasado con las empresas de aquellas personas.

-estamos listos Hibari-sama.

-entonces me voy, infórmame de cualquier movimiento que hagan.

-claro, suerte.

Después de eso la limusina arranco y nos fuimos directo a seirin, aquella promesa *y venceré personalmente a Seijūrō Akashi* no estoy seguro de que final tendrá.

Aida , entrada de la escuela seirin.

-donde esta ese cretino, le dije exactamente a las 8:05!

-Riko, pero apenas son las 8:00 –si Gio-chan no llegaba pronto sería asesinado, pero de repente una limusina se estaciono enfrente de nosotros.

-lo que faltaba ahora la limusina no nos dejara ver a Giotto.

Riko parecía que no iba a dejar de echar flamas, hasta que.

-suban – Giotto había bajado la ventanilla color negro, su mirada era aburrida mientras comía una paleta.

-Giotto? –todos se quedaron boquiabiertos antes esto.

-creí que era una broma cuando dijiste que eras uno de los socios que mantenía la escuela!-Riko grito

-Que! –todos abrieron mas sus bocas, si es que se podía.

-Crees que soy una persona que hace bromas?

Después de eso todos se subieron con un aura deprimente, todos excepto.

-impresionante, pero con qué juegues básquet basta

–A kagami solo le importa el básquet –Riko hablo

-es bonito –Kuroko solo se sentó al lado de Giotto mientras que los demás se sentaron enfrente o a los lados de la limosina

- Es una Lincoln Town Car, Mercedes CLS 550, entrenadora ¿tienes la dirección? – en total veníamos 15, impresionante.

-sí, tenemos que ir hasta Shizuoka, en la región de Chūbu ahí se hará el campamento.

-qué?, pe-pero no hablaras de…-koganei no paraba de temblar al escuchar la palabra Shizuoka, en la región de Chūbu.

-sí, es el bosque de Aokigahara- Riko nos dio a todos una sonrisa inocente

-es-espera Riko no hablaras de aquel bosque que esta maldito? –Hyuga tampoco paraba de temblar.

-esta maldito para las personas que crean en la suerte –Giotto dijo tranquilo, es que el no creía en la suerte?

-Hibari-sama llegamos.

-pueden bajar – el chofer abrió la puerta, arrancándonos un grito igual al de koganei.

-Gyyyaaa!

-Hmp, miedosos –Riko y Giotto dijeron al unisonó ellos junto con Kuroko bajaron normal mientras que los demás bajamos tiritando de miedo

-iré a ver en que sección nos dejaron, los demás vayan al área de encuentro.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/Área de encuentro de las escuelas.

Akemi Ryuzaki

Desde hace un rato que habíamos llegado casi todas las escuelas, los patrocinadores hicieron un caos con todo esto, como eran de nuevas empresas era de esperarse, la mayoría ya habían llegado, solo faltaba seirin, así que fui a buscar a las chicas, sabía de antemano que los patrocinadores dejaron que llevemos personas de más, por lo que aparecería un verdadero caos al permitir tal cosa, pero bueno, es su culpa por no medir todo esto, pronto veremos las consecuencias de este acto.

-las chicas-volteaba a ver si veía a alguien pero.

-disculpa – una chica rubia me había jalado de mi blusa.

-sí, puedo ayudarte?

-si –aquella chica se veía en realidad muy tímida, pero sabía que tenía que ver con el básquet por que si no, de ese modo no sabría con certeza por que estaba ahí.

-sabes en donde están los dormitorios? – aquella chica, alta 1.70 rubia, pestañas delgadas, con labios finos, un piercing en su labio y ojos azul claro, parecía muy tímida, quizás era nueva en su escuela.

-no, lo siento los que saben son los patrocinadores y ellos todavía no llegan, pero por qué no vamos a buscar a las otras chicas estoy segura que hay más.

-no, lose –contesto con voz baja

-vamos no te arrepentirás- la jale de su brazo y la lleve conmigo, no la dejaría sola.

Después de un rato pudimos ver como en una mesa había 6 chicas junto con un chico, ¿Raro no? Parecía que hablaban muy animadamente.

-Hola –salude –soy Akemi Ryuzaki, y ella es…. Cómo te llamas? –le susurre, ella se puso roja y dijo:

-Katniss Evedeen

-un gusto -dijeron todos al unisonó –mejor también nos presentamos –dijo una chica.

-yo soy Lilianne pero díganme Lia –se presento una chica, Tenia la piel muy blanca, su cabello, largo y esponjado color negro ébano y unos Ojos verde esmeralda media como 1.75.

- Aida di Hibari – ella era de tez blanquecina, de cuerpo delgado un poco delicado de cintura chica, cadera algo ancha, largas piernas llamativas, pecho un poco grande sin exagerar, nariz pequeña, largas pestañas que mostraban sus ojos verdes y su cabello blanco y lacio a la cintura.

-yo soy Kyung Hyo-Suk –esta vez era un chico se veía como un típico Ulzzang, su cabello grisáceo levemente ondulado y algo más largo de lo común, el fleco casi le tapa ambos ojos, los cuales alcance a ver un color pardo, Su piel muy blanca y casi con certeza podía decir que era suave media 1.96 cm

-yo soy Ayano Hibari –la hermana de Hibari Mide 1.55 Su cabello es color negro y le llegaba hasta la cintura, su tez blanquecina le daba un aspecto sumamente tierno y sus ojos color violeta, que mostraban un brillo muy interesante.

- sakurada Lilith –ella tenía el cabello de color castaño con las puntas rubias, era largo hasta las caderas y caía en bucles, sus ojos color rojo intenso, y piel blanca, era delgada y media 1.58.

- Danielle kimura – ella Mide 1.70, pechos medianos, cabello era corto hasta los hombros de un color marrón, liso, ojos también color marrón, delgada y de tez blanca.

-yo soy Mio Minabuchi – ella era alta mide 1.70, es delgada de tez pálida y pechos grandes, de ojos color avellana y grandes pestañas, su cabello color rojo largo mas allá de los hombros con pequeñas ondulaciones en las puntas, con labios finos y de color rosa en donde su rostro se enmarca por muchas pecas.

Un gusto –yo y katniss dijimos al unisonó hasta que.

-sabes, todos conocemos a Giotto – Kyung hablo.

-enserio? –esta vez fue katniss la que hablo parecía que ese tema la empujaba a hablar un poco más.

-parece que cada uno tiene un pequeño lazo con Gio-chan -esta vez hablo Mio

-sí, pero alguien sabe donde dormiremos? – Danielle dijo interrogante.

Todos nos miramos entre sí, pues donde estaban aquellos patrocinadores?.

+buenas tardes a todos, les damos la bienvenida a el campamento de jugadores de basquetbol patrocinado por Aráis corp., Angelliony corp. y doofenshmirtz corp. les pedimos que por favor vayan a el área de encuentro ahí se les dará toda la información que necesiten además de sus cuartos, áreas, etc. gracias+

-parece que por fin llegaron – hablo Lilith aburrida.

-por fin podremos descansar – Ayano dijo cansada.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/Área de encuentro

Giotto

-pues parece que ya no vamos a esperar –kagami dijo un tanto aburrido.

-es cierto –Riko dijo en un suspiro.

-Oni-chan – sentí como alguien me abrazaba por la cintura y cuando vi, me di cuenta de que era Ayano.

-Oni-chan? –todos los chicos gritaron al unisonó parece que la noticia les había caído como balde de agua fría.

-Gio-chan, cuánto tiempo –al escuchar esas voces no pude creerlo.

-que hacen aquí? –las mire interrogante.

-no, te vas a deshacer tan fácil de nosotras –cada una me miro.

-te atrape.

-eh –de repente sentí unos brazos pasar por debajo de los míos, mientras que los de Ayano se alejaban, los otros brazos me apretaban.

-Oni-san no se vale –Ayano inflo sus cachetes en un puchero.

-por fin lo hice, Giotto estas muy calientito.

-suéltame Kyung Hyo-Suk o no responderé.

-mooo, Giotto no eres divertido –Kyung me soltó con un puchero.

-buenas tardes –un sujeto apareció tenia pelo azul igual que sus ojos y era alto tenía un traje y lentes negros.

/mente de Mio y Danielle/

*¡Un hombre de negro!, donde está el extraterrestre y la pistola enorme, y la lucecita que hace que olvides!*

/Fin pensamiento/

-lamento los inconvenientes, las cabañas están listas, a cada uno se le dará un papel que dirá con quien les toco de compañero(a) mañana a las 7:00 am empezara el campamento por ahora pueden acomodarse en sus cabañas y mañana nos veremos para su primer día, alguna pregunta.

-cuando comemos?/hay dulces? –kagami y murasakibara dijeron.

-pueden ir al comedor esta en el mapa que les dimos junto con el numero de su cabaña.

-entonces ese número que estaba en el tríptico era el de la cabaña? –Riko había levantado la mano.

-exactamente, bueno si no hay más preguntas nos vemos mañana.

Aquel tipo se fue sin más, parecía que le divertía algo pero no sabía con exactitud que era porque se volteo muy rápido, como si se diera cuenta de que quería saberlo.

-tch.

-pasa algo Giotto –teppei hablo.

-nada, nos vemos mañana –esto pareció impresionara todos.

-Oni-chan no vas a comer?-Ayano pregunto

-si Gio-chan, vas a enflacar si no lo haces –Mio la apoyo.

-y puedes desaparecer –Danielle la apoyo.

-y luego no te podre abrazar sin que te rompas –Kyung soltó.

-es necesario todo esto? –voltee a ver a todos.

-sí, sí. –todos asintieron con cara de perro atropellado

-solo es comer Giotto-san –Kuroko dijo al lado mío.

-entiendo, vamos.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/comedor campamento de basquetbol.

Era impresionante todo al entrar, todas las escuelas kaijo, Yosen, Rakuzan, Tōō, seirin y shuutoku estaban ahí, y no podía faltar.

-murasakibara maldito, dame mi pastelillo –kagami le gritaba a el as de Yosen.

-eh, yo lo vi primero-dijo murasakibara aburrido.

-no veo que diga tu nombre.

-es mío –murasakibara rápidamente lamio el pastelillo.

-ah.

-Atsu-chin no seas malo, puedes tomar mi pastelillo.

-Dani-chin, dame tu pastelillo si no lo quieres.

-murasakibara maldito es mío –kagami rápidamente lamio el pastelillo.

-ah.

-tonto, tonto, no fuiste rápido.

-Kasamatsu-sempai, mire una paella, no he comido una.

-si si.

-Shin-chan que es lo que traes jajajaja.

-cállate Takao es el objeto del día de hoy –dijo Midorima con un conejo de peluche blanco con una corbata de moño.

-qué lindo –dijo Ayano admirando el conejo.

-que aburrido, donde esta mi revista- dijo aomine aburrido.

-mejor apúrate y come, aomine ganguro.

-otro día normal –fui por una bandeja, de pronto me vino un poco de hambre.

(/._.)/-(/._.)/-(/._.)/

Después de la cena todos se despidieron y fueron a sus respectivas cabañas, lo que no se esperaban al abrir la puerta era otra cosa.

Lilianne

-A-Ao-aomine! –pude ver perfectamente como aomine estaba acostado en una de las camas con una pelota de tenis.

-eh, parece que nos toco juntos, pero bueno me voy a dar un baño.

-por-por que aomine está aquí, espera su número –fui a ver directamente su número y efectivamente era el mismo.

-que está pasando aquí?

Aida

-teppei que haces aquí?

-parece que nos toco el mismo cuarto, jeje, espero y no te incomode.

-no claro que no

*por lo menos no me toco con otro del equipo*

-quieres un dulce?

Hyo-Suk

-himuro-kun?

-Hyo-suk no?

-sí.

-parece que nos toco juntos, espero y no te moleste.

-no claro que no –me fui a sentar a mi cama golpeare a los patrocinadores.

Ayano

-Shin-chan?

-Ayano, que haces aquí?

-esta es la cabaña que me toco.

-enserio, Takao me dijo que me toco con el.

-pero aquí tengo el numero.

-Takao.

*no puedo decirle que traje a shintaro*

Lilith

-Lilicchi que haces aquí?

-eso mismo te iba a preguntar kise.

-….

-…..

-1..2…3 –los dos enseñamos nuestros boletos

-el mismo número.

-si me abrazas te mato.

-mou, Lilicchi no eres divertida.

-y tu eres un empalagoso.

Danielle

-ah, Dani-chin que haces aquí?

-esta es la cabaña que me toco.

-seremos compañeros.

-….

-…..

-no defiendas a kaga-chin.

-eh.

-defiéndeme a mí.

Mio

-una chica.

-que numero es esta cabaña – de seguro me equivoque era el 8

-8.

-….

-…

-eres bonita.

-qué? –Creo que me puse roja –creo que voy a tomar un baño.

-ok, bay.

Akemi

-será el destino? –Akashi rio.

-no importa lo que haya sido, estas aquí.

-hay que agradecer a esos patrocinadores no crees?

-luego hare que envíen una canasta con frutas.

-solo eso, jajaja.

-que mas quieres que les dé.

-no lo sé, pero… creo que será muy divertido este campamento.

-será algo único.

-aunque tengo un mal presentimiento.

-yo te protegeré, no dejare que nada te pase.

-es por eso que te amo.

Katniss

-quién es?

-Soy Katniss evedeen y tú?

-kagami taiga.

-…

-estas bien?

-sí, solo.

-no te preocupes, no te hare daño si eso es lo que quieres saber.

-gracias.

-llevémonos bien.

-sí, claro.

Giotto

-Kuroko-kun?

-Giotto-san?

-parece que nos toco en el mismo.

-creí que las cabañas serian más grandes.

-en realidad, parece que así nos quedaremos hasta que termine este campamento.

-a mi no me molesta

*Creo que no vi bien o eso era una sonrojo?*

-a mi tampoco, porque no vamos a dormir, mañana será un dia muy largo.

-sí, buenas noches Giotto-san

-solo Giotto Kuroko.

-está bien Giotto.

***aparecen 5 personas***

**Yolii: aquí acaba el cap.**

**Kagami: no estuvo largo.**

**Kuroko: kagami-kun, Yolii-san se esforzó *ven a Yolii***

**Yolii: snif, snif.**

**Kagami: que, yo no hice nada.**

**Kise: kagamicchi ya la hiciste llorar**

**Yolii: no estoy llorando *ojos acuosos * no lo estoy.**

**Giotto: eres un insensible.**

**Kagami: qué, pero.**

**Kuroko: favs, follows, reviews, así harán feliz a Yolii-san**

**kise: nos vemos en la próxima.**


End file.
